Donkey Kong: The Eighth Wonder of the World
by JintoSpice11
Summary: Witness the classic tale of beauty and the beast retold through the roles of iconic characters from the Smash Bros. series. The story of a movie crew and their meeting with the legandary ape, Kong, initially bringing him back to civilization, with horrific and tragic results. Contains friendship, humor, romance, sorrow, action, and something else.


**Here comes another story, this time dealing with the story of King Kong. The Smash Bros will have to deal with playing actors in this ****timeless**** tale of beauty and the beast. Each Smasher will have a role in this, whereas a few will have very prominent roles. Of course due to the amount of characters, their will be multiple actors filling roles, like pairings and heroes. I don't know, I'll figure it out as I go. The characters of the Smash Bros., and story of King Kong don't belong to me, just roll with me on this. Anyway I hope you all like it, and also R&amp;R, as the other writers have wanted.**

* * *

_He climbed the the tallest building to escape the dangers of the hostile environment. Everything was so new and strange, nothing like where he had dwelled all his life. Being worshipped by savages, battling against gargantuan crocodilians for survival, and being the last of his kind. Now all he wanted was to be with the one he swore to be with. His whole life was changed when the foreigners brought the pink angel to him. With her beside him, on the Empire State Building, this was the last safe place he could be in this horrible world. They were safe, alone and safe. But then they heard a distant whirring of machines flying to enact the final obstacle for the giant ape._

Chapter1: Special Employment

Out of on the docks of New York City, a taxi stops in middle of preparations to set sail next to a magnificent liner. Out of the taxi, a young woman steps out to look at her surroundings. Anne P. Darroad (Peach) was a popular actress of Vaudeville, until the economy crashed from the whole stock market fiasco, now she's desperately searching for employment from anywhere willing to take her for her talents. The poor girl wasted them entertaining scum and lowly filth in her plays of comedy. After the theatre she worked closed down, many of her friends left New York for better opportunities. She tried to snag a role in the Driscoll Brothers' play, but she was too late. The agent, however, gave her the suggestion of another more female induced show, of "showy" proportions. But her luck changed when she met Carl Dededenham (King Dedede), a washed up film producer and con-artist looking for a female worthy enough for his new movie he proposed to make. He caught her trying to steal and apple since she was out of employment then invited her out to eat. He wanted her to play the leading role for the romance part of the film, before reaching an exotic land to film the main adventure for the starring couple and crew. It took some convincing, but when Dededenham mentioned the Driscoll Brothers' involvement in the movie, being a huge fan to them as she was, she couldn't resist the opportunity.

"Is this the moving picture ship?" Anne asked as she looked toward the large ship. She was rather impressed with Dededenham's resources.

"Not exactly. It's actually this one over here." The big royal penguin lead the woman to a smaller, junkier ship, lead by a ragtag crew, of little quality. Anne's impression on this journey fell when she laid her eyes on the eyesore of boat. She reluctantly followed him, just narrowly missing some gunk being thrown to the waters nearby. "Don't let appearances fool you miss. It's a whole more bigger on the inside. Hehahaha!" The crew were busy loading up the last of the supplies for the voyage onto the filthy looking raft that Anne would be embarking on, but she continued to scold herself in her head that beggars can't be choosers, one of the few things keeping to her part of Carl's bargain. Carl went over to some men to see if the equipment for the movie were present.

"Carl. Carl!" The voice came from Carl's assistant, Neston, (Ness) coming down the bridge from the ship as nervous as usual. "It's terrible." He spoke to Carl in private. "I've got word that they're on their way."

"Who?" Carl asked.

"Men in uniform. The studio has sent the fuzz to take us to the slammers" Dededenham was a little worried about that problem

"Don't you worry about them boys in blue, I'll take care of this. Yo! Engletail!" He called to a vulpine (Fox) setting things up with others nearby. "It's time to split! Set sail! Raise the anchors, hoist the main sail and whatever the hell you do. We gotta leave now! Chop, chop!"

"No can do, boss-man" Carl looked back at him as he was climbing to the ship. "We are waiting on the manifest."

"Say whut now?! English please?!"

"Paperwork, Mr. Dededenham." Dededenham approached the captain, looking larger than the smaller individual.

"Look, I can give you $1000 more just to set sail now. Whatta ya say?"

Not the least bit intimidated, Engletail gave his response. "You still haven't given me the first $1000 yet."

Carl was sorta stuck at that moment, so he decided to change the subject. "Can we talk about this later chum? Can't you see we're in the company of a V.I.P. guest?"

Seeing the lady in the pale pink dress, Engletail approached Anne, sceptical about a woman on his ship, the S.S. Great Fox. "Ma'am."

"Anne Darroad." She introduced herself. Engletail obviously wore his experience of the seas on him. he was a gruff, no-nonsense sort of captain who knew what the waters could do to you if you don't take to much care. He's been through many storms, tramping trade as his profession, and through many of experiences across the ocean, he's seen the fury of it taken hapless sailors to the depths and he's seen too many references to that. He didn't seem to be on friendly terms with Dededenham, over the short amount of time of his employment to him. His crew was a loyal one, consisting of savvy sailors dedicating themselves to his lead. Some looked too young and inexperienced to even set foot on a boat, whereas some looked relatable to the not-so-classy audience that attended Anne's Vaudeville shows. Overall, their captain was not enthusiastic to host a filming crew upon his ship. The money is what really caught his attention. His business was not the best paid of the chartering business, so he reluctantly decided to take the job.

"Are you prepared for this voyage?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Nervous?"

Anne got curious about that last statement. "No, why?"

"I didn't know any women who would take such a risk." Dededenham had to stop Engletail from scaring his only known actress from his production, so he motioned to his assistant.

"Um, why don't I show you to your cabin Ms. Daroad." Neston tried to lead Anne onto the ship. However, she paused before taking her first step aboard. "If you need any help at all, please do not hesitate to ask... um?" This was the moment of truth. The choice to go on with this stunt and make it big. Of course, she would be meeting famous playwrights, the Driscoll Brothers, her all time faves and a well worth risk to get to know the big shots. On the other hand, whatever Cpt. Engletail said, was rather unsettling. What was she getting herself into? So many questions involving what dangers this ship could be heading into were appearing in her mind from what he had said to her. Was she crazy enough to risk it all for one gig, to possibly put her life on the line for this one film? Subconsciously, she took a step onto the Great Fox realizing their was no turning back now. Anne decided to put all the chips on the table go for it and who knows, maybe the whole experience may be life changing.

"Excellent. Is $2000 alright with you?" Dededenham bargained with Engletail.

In his last response, Engletail conceded to the offer. "Do I have a choice?"

* * *

Going into the Great Fox, Carl entered a room with two moustachioed men (Mario &amp; Luigi) working on a script. The Driscoll Brothers are well renowned for their screen writing in theatre, one of the few writers who have thrived through the Great Depression. However, they have the privilege (or in an another sense, bad luck) to know Dededenham, and have promised to write him a story for his upcoming movie. "Ack! Bujabbers, you two nearly scared me." The big guy put down some stuff and passed the brothers. "If anyone asks where I am, tell 'em I went off the deep end and shot myself and got it over with." Dededenham proceeded to open a box full of beverages and took one out. "Want one?"

"No thank you. We're late for a rehearsal no thanks to you." Said Jack (Mario). He handed the big penguin guy a couple of papers.

"... What the 'H' is this?" He looked at the small amount of papers he swiped from the red capped brother.

"That is your script, as promised." Jay (Luigi), the green capped brother replied to Dededenham.

"You call this a script?! It's barely 16 pages! I need a real script!"

"And you got 15 mighty fine pages of script."

"I'm trying to make a picture gosh dang it! You said you'd make me a script for this?"

"And you said we had more time." Jack retorted. "Well, see ya Dededenham."

"Wait guys, wait! I only have a beginning here, without a middle or an end. You can't do this to me. I need something to shoot!"

"You got our notes." Jay said. "I'm sorry, but we need to go." It was not Dededenham's day. First the fail at his last employers operation, now his best employed playwright bails on him. The sounds of the crew preparing to leave port is heard outside, releasing rope from the docks and pulling it on board. Then, a wicked idea came through the producers head.

"Alright fine. You two can leave, but at least let me pay you first." Carl offered.

The brothers stopped and looked back. "Really? Hmm, didn't think you'd pull through with this." Said jack.

"Of course I'd pay old pals. So is $2000 good?" The brothers exchanged looks before settling on the price.

"Sounds great, thanks." During the signing, the crew were busy powering up the engine.

"Here you go." Jack received the check, looked at it, and gave a puzzled look.

"Wait. Who in blazes are 'Mario and Luigi'?"

"Say what?" Carl looked at the check. "Oh, puff. My mistake, let me start all over." Once again, a blue jackal-like being examined the rotating machinery staring to move in the ships interior, signaling the start of the voyage. Dededenham was almost done with the redone check. "Was it the 14th or..."

"Aw come on, it's the 13th of February!" The Driscolls were losing patience with the director. "You know what, just mail it to us when you get back." The brothers exited the room, leaving Dededenham to stay back triumphantly.

"Aight, good luck." The Driscolls navigated through the corridors until they encountered Neston and a famous actor in Dededenham's employment, Bruce Bowxter (Bowser).

"Yo hey! Could you help me out with these huh sports?" Jack and Jay tried to maneuver past the luggage of the movie star and Neston, but when they heard the blare from the boat, their luck was running out. The brothers went back to leave the ship as soon as possible. "...son of a bitch." Bowxter whispered, not believing the disrespect a refined actor like him got from two rubes on this tramp ship.

Neston opened the door to his room, allowing Bruce's baggage to enter with him. "Okay Mr. Bowxter, this is going to be the room you'll be staying in. Make yourself comfortable." Comfortable? How in the wide world is it possible for someone to be comfortable in a box like this, especially with Bruce Bowxter's lifestyle. This mess, was suitable for a pig, which is why they usually call place like this 'a pigsty'. Honestly if their was a way out of this gig, Bruce would not lower his standards to this broken down container used to stack cargo. To Bruce Bowxter, he had a bad feeling about Dededenham from the start. The brothers navigated through the halls until they made to the deck. What they found was disappointment when they saw that the boat was far off port. Carl came out to stand beside the Driscoll bros., with lollipop reminiscent to an Invincible candy.

"I keep telling you boys, their's no moola in theatre. You should stick with film." Dededenham licked the candy, watching back on the docks as the po-po came with the Studio guys accompanying them. They were angered at their late arrival, unable to catch the con-artist Dededenham.

"It wasn't just about the money." Jay replied. "We loved it." Jack finished.

Carl scoffed. "If you really loved it that much, you would've swam back." After they thought about that revelation, the big penguin-guy grabbed the two in his arms, much to their displeasure. "You'll see. This is going to be a grand adventure, sure to change our lives! We'll come back as filming legends I tell ya!" Their journey to make Dededeham's movie was sure to make a big impact on many of the passengers of the Great Fox, including many of the new crew members and the cast and crew for the film. Anne was ready for a new career and the experience she will have traveling to new lands to help create this supposed masterpiece of Carl's. Despite being sceptical of the sudden job-shift, she had a good feeling about this trek, hoping to create new relationships and new memories of this great leap in her young life.

* * *

**Finally done! Sorry for the wait, but like any good monster movie (or story) things start out with boring talk and plot development. Sorry crazycarl364 for the long wait, I know you want to see DK as a main, but in a few chapters, you'll will see a grand stage for the Smash Bros., and this adaptation to the King Kong story.  
**


End file.
